Love and Marriage
by Amnoying Ammii
Summary: Kyouya and Haruhi get married and have 2 kids, and everything is just peachy for them. They live their lives like a normal married couple... with love, hate, and make up sex at the end of the day. Lite humor towards the end. OneShot. ENJOY!


Hey everyone. I'm sorry I'm not continuing on any of my other stories. I just don't know how I should continue them. So, anyway, while I'm thinking up some ideas for the stories, I'll just write a few one-shot stories, which could have a chance at getting bigger and becoming chapter-to-chapter-to-chapter-to-chapter stories. So yeah… wish me luck on writing a one-shot that will hopefully STAY a one-shot. I hope everyone enjoys!

Also, I would just like to say ONE THING: big sisters who are 19 years older then you are, are EVIL! They steal all the bread that you have in your house when you FINALLY get nutella, and they take it home, so you stay starved for the rest of the day T.T

Okay, here's the story.

(coughaliisafuckedupbastardandIhopehediescough) (grumbledoesn'tsaybyetomewhenheleavesandthenhegetssurprisedwhenistoptalkingtohimgrumble)

---

Love and Marriage

---

"Mummy's home!" the 2 little children cheered as they watched their mother's car pull up in the driveway through the window. The smiles on their faces showed that they couldn't be happier (and somewhat relieved, too) as they rushed towards the front door to greet her. Their father, the former shadow-king, strode behind them towards the door, and also had a smile on his face which showed he couldn't be happier (and a hint of relief) that his wife, the former female host, was home.

They waited anxiously at the door as their mother was coming out of the car. They all (even the husband, Kyouya) had these looks on their faces, stern, and awaiting anything that came their way.

All the times Haruhi went to a conference meeting in some other city, she would bring back gifts for her loved ones. A teddy bear for her daughter, which she ALWAYS despised, but never said anything about it; a car for her son, which he never understood why she would get him such a lame thing for; and, just for the sake of it, she would just throw in a calculator for her husband. They always hated their gifts, but sometimes, she got home with things that they would love. A drawing-pad for her daughter, a sudoku puzzle book or hand-held for her son and a new pair of glasses for her husband.

She came in through the door with 2 bags – one, her suitcase, the other, the reason for her being squashed like a bug… the presents.

"Mummy!" the children cheered as they jumped all over her to greet her back home.

"Hi, kids," she smiled before they could trample her onto the floor underneath their little feet. "Kyouya! Help!"

He snickered as he rushed to help his wife stand. "Are you okay?" he asked once she was standing.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I'm fine," she said, turning to him with a smile. She pat down his collar (which had gone up when he was helping her up) and left her hands lingering on his chest a moment, before getting up on her tippy toes and kissing him on the lips.

"Ew, mummy!" the children said grossly, turning away and running into the lounge room, where they awaited their gifts patiently – hey, it beat watching their parents being all lovey-dovey on each other.

After close to 5 minutes, the couple finally separated. "I got you something I know you'd like," she whispered to him.

He looked down at her dully. "Haruhi, you know I don't think about the things that you got me – I only care about you and your safety."

She snorted. "Yeah right. Way to be all romantic on me, Mr. Ootori. I've seen the way your face shines when I come home with a gift-bag in my hands. And I got you something you'd enjoy."

He snickered and hugged her into his chest. "All I enjoy is the pleasure of having you at home, safe in my arms."

She hugged him back, reminding herself of why she fell in love with him.

Inside, the children waited. They could hear their parents talking, and then silence. They were curious to why they were so quiet, but decided not to peek. This was one of the first times they didn't see their parents fighting. It always happened. Their mother would get home, the two would kiss, the children would run inside from the horrid scene, the two would talk a little, and then their tones would go up, and up, and up, and all hell would break loose. While Haruhi would be giving out the presents, Kyouya would sit all the way on the other side of the room, and they would stay as far away from each other as possible. It was only on very rare occasions that the two didn't have a fight BEFORE the passing of the presents.

"I'll bet you 5 bucks they start fighting after the presents," the youngest sneered at her brother.

"I'll bet you they won't fight at all tonight," he sneered right back.

"You're on."

Their parents came into the room, Kyouya holding the luggage, Haruhi the presents.

"What did you get us this time, mummy?" their daughter asked.

"I know you're all going to like your presents this time," she smiled. "First, for Hiro," she said, rummaging through her bag like a skinny, brown suited Santa-clause. She produced a big package from her bag and handed it to her son.

He was like a wild boar. He was opening the package so fast, and he was ripping the paper into such little pieces that it looked like he was actually eating the wrapping paper. "Slow down, Hiro, it's not going anywhere," Kyouya chuckled. "You're going to eat the present, one day…"

When the lid was finally open for only their son to see, his eyes boggled, and they looked like they were about to fall right out of his eye-sockets. "Mummy…" he blinked down at his gift. "It's…"

"Do you like it?" she asked, walking beside him.

"Like it? I love it! Thankyou so much!"

"What is it?" their daughter asked.

From inside the box, Hiro pulled out a Nintendo – but not just any old Nintendo, but the one, the only, play station 3. "Thankyou so much mummy!" he yelled again, hugging her around the neck tightly.

Kyouya stared down at the present. How could she have…?

"Next present," Haruhi said, going into her bag, "goes to Sakura." She pulled out a box wrapped in pink flowered-paper, and handed it to her daughter. "I hope you like it."

Their daughter, unlike their son, un-wrapped the present delicately. Sure, she was anxious to see what her present was, but her mother had wrapped the paper up herself, so she had to show that she cared for her mother, not just for the present.

When all the paper was pulled off, she stared down at the lid. _Please not another teddy-bear,_ she pleaded to herself as she slowly lifted the lid. When the lid was pulled completely off, she stared down in shock at her present.

"By the look in your eyes, I'd have to say you like it."

"Mummy… it's… how did you know?" she asked, looking up in disbelief.

"I know you love drawing, so…"

"What is it?" This time, it was Kyouya who asked, and he wasn't sounding too happy.

Sakura put her hands into the box and pulled out another box, painted all over with pink and white Lillie's, and inside was a rather-expensive-looking art set. The paint was water-coloured paint, in tubes, and the brushes were in all sizes, from .5 – 10.5. There were pencils in all sizes, too, and also about 5 different sized rubbers.

_Haruhi_… Kyouya thought angrily. How was she able to get them these gifts when he specifically said not to?

"I have your present in here too, Kyouya," she said, making him look up.

She took out a small blue box from her bag and handed it to her husband. It was just bigger then his fist, and rounded up in an oval shape. Slowly, he opened the lid to the present, and stared in astonishment at his gift.

It was a gold-plated watch, shipped in straight from Australia, Ballarat, close to 15-20 carrots. There were 3 hands in the face of the watch, 1 showing the seconds, 1 the hours, the other, the day. A small button was on the right side of the watch, and Haruhi told him to press it. When he did, the face of the watch opened, and inside was a small compass, pointing to the North.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Nobody was smiling, except the kids who were adoring their presents. Haruhi was looking concerned at her husband, who was looking down at his present as if it were the end of the world.

He coughed into his fist and looked up at his children, who were both hugging their gifts delicately. "Children, I said that you could only stay awake until your mother got home and gave you your presents. Now go up to your rooms and go to bed."

The children knew when it was the wrong time to argue with their father. "Yes, daddy," they nodded, and they walked up the stairs to their bedroom (a room they shared together).

"Okay, what did I do this time that you didn't like?" she asked, crossing her arms and legs as she sat back into the sofa.

"Haruhi, what is with all these gifts?" he asked as he pushed up his glasses, not turning back to look at her.

"They're just gifts. It's not the end of the world, Kyouya."

"Where did you get all that money from?" he asked.

She shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I've been saving up the money to get them – and you – something that they would like. Is that a crime, now?"

"Where did you find that much money to get me 15 carrots of gold?!" he barked, finally turning around.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for getting you such an expensive present. Want me to take it back?"

"It would be better," he grumbled.

She gapped at him. "You're impossible!" she yelled, standing.

"I'm impossible? Look at you! You spent all that money for them, and for what? They probably won't even use it, or worse, miss-use it!"

"I wanted to get my children a gift, okay? They never liked any of the other things I got them, so I thought: try getting them something new—"

"Even though you knew I didn't allow them to get it in the first place?" he interrupted.

"Will you be quiet? You always do this to me! Whenever I come home with some gifts after a long week away from home, you always over-react about the stupid things. I got them because the kids wanted them. How about I just stop getting presents all together, huh?"

"Well that would be a start."

She opened her mouth to scream at him some more, but held it in, remembering the children, and sighed deeply. "I'm going to have a shower. We can mail the present back tomorrow if you don't like it." And with that, she walked past him and up the stairs to their bedroom.

He looked down at his present and sat down on the chair that was 'conveniently' behind him.

Upstairs, in the children's room, the two kids lay down in their separate beds. Sakura snickered. "You owe me 5 bucks, Hiro."

"Shut up. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"We had a deal—"

"It's in Mr. Piggy-Mc-Banking-ton. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

Sakura went down into her blankets. "Okay, fine," she said, and drifted off into a deep slumber.

---

Half an hour after their little 'charade', Haruhi came out of the shower and went into her bedroom, where Kyouya await her, sitting on the bed.

"What do you want? I thought you were too upset to talk to me," Haruhi said, cleaning out her ears with the towel that was draped around her hair, which had grown out to the middle of her back.

Kyouya was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his feet in contemplation. "I think the kids heard our little drama downstairs," he said, not looking up.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't," she scoffed, going over to her side of the bed to get a pair of bed-socks from her drawer. "I'm pretty sure the neighbours heard us, too."

"Can you not joke around?" he snapped, turning around to face her.

"I wasn't," she grumbled.

He sighed, and let out a hand to her as she fished around for a good pair of warm socks. She looked up at his hand, lifted an eyebrow and looked up to him. "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you," he said.

This time, she stood straight, lifting both eye-brows. "No, seriously…"

He didn't take his hand back, and waited for her to give him her hand. Once she took it, he made her sit on the bed beside him. He turned half way and looked her deeply in the eye. "I'm sorry."

She twitched. He was staring her in the eye, right into her soul, and she knew, way before they even got married, that this wasn't a good sign. Either it was time to be scared, or time to be concerned.

He looked down and sighed – he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Look, I just don't like it when you waste your own money. Why won't you take my money?"

She shook her head. "No, Kyouya, I can never accept money from you."

She raised his eyes to look at her, keeping his head dropped. "You're my wife, Haruhi. You can take anything from me, now – it's not like I'm going to make you pay me back—"

"It's not that I'm scared of you, like I was back when we were in the host club," she interrupted him. "It's just that it's your money. You've worked hard to earn that money, and I can't take it from you, even if you are my husband." She smiled at him warmly.

"Everything that is mine belongs to you now," he said, holding her hand to his chest.

"No," she shook her head. "I wouldn't feel right if I just took your money from you without having to pay back."

He shook his head as it fell again, and let his hand drop from Haruhi's grip. He sighed once more, and pulled the blanket over him as he lay his head down onto the pillow.

"Kyouya—"

"Go to sleep."

"Kyouya…" She smiled down at her distressed husband and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, don't do this. If you're gonna be all troubled about the gifts, you might as well sleep downstairs on the couch." When he didn't move or make a sound, she giggled and hugged him, snuggling her head into his neck.

He found himself smiling, and raised his head to look into her eyes again. They were both smiling (bizarrely) at each other, and Kyouya pulled Haruhi to him, hugging her deeply into the warmth of his chest. She loved the feeling, and nestled deeply into him, loving the warmth that he was sending through his body to her.

Kyouya released her and snickered.

"What?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering if you'd be bothered to have another child," he chortled.

She burst out laughing, taking the pillow from behind her and slapping him on the shoulder with it. "I think I remember why we have 2 children now," she laughed.

"Want to make it 3?" he snorted, pulling her into his arms again.

"I think I wouldn't mind," she said, looking up at him. "Let's see our chances."

And they shared a kiss, which reminded the two of them why they ever fell in love, and why Haruhi chose Kyouya to marry from all the other hosts.

---

AN: That last part was supposed to be a little humorous XD I was stuck on one part for about 3 days, coz my dad made me go to bed early, and I wasn't able to write anything else until today.

Well, school starts tomorrow, so my dad said that I won't be allowed on the computer until the weekend (grrr…) so I won't be able to write any more stories and I won't be able to update until the weekend. Sorry. It's my dads fault!

Okay, last thing: My sister and my father are BOTH EVIL! My sister stole our bread, my dad came over to my sisters' house when we were watching a movie that I was enjoying, seeing as my niece wasn't coming and annoying us, and what does he do? He comes in, sits on the couch, n starts playing with my niece, getting her all hyped up for the rest of the (coughfuckingcough) day! RAWR

Okay, now I gotta have a shower. Bye everyone! Hope you all had a good, long and relaxing holiday! GET READY FOR THE 3 MONTHS OF TERROR AND HURT OF SCHOOL! Bye!

Please leave reviews, as that would make me very happy at lunch time tomorrow while I'm at school. If I find that there are ANY flames, I will set my teddy-bears on you – and they're not just lovable teddy-bears… they're EVIL TEDDY-BEARS! They are TRAINED EVIL TEDDY-BEARS! They are filled with NITS and BAD THINGS that will make you CRY HOME TO MUMMY! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

LOL THNX FOR READING!

AMNOYING AMMII


End file.
